sketchbook
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: She draws, of times left forgotten, of people that never were. -Riku, Namine, Sora, Riku Replica


**Title:** sketchbook

 **Prompt:** pictures of you

 **Character/Pairing:** Riku, Namine, Sora, Clone! Riku, Mickey

 **A/N:** Just missing scenes from KHCoM. I kinda wish Naime and Riku got to be bros.

 **Summary:** _She draws, of times left forgotten, of people that never were._

...

...

...

...

1\. **Choice**

She knows the answer already. Has known since the beginning.

Namine is nobody, is nothing—a placeholder until the original comes. When given the choice, who would pick a fake?

"Sora, you have choice," she lies.

There never was a choice, not for her.

…

…

…

…

…

2\. **Fear**

"No!" Riku screams, backing away from Larxene.

Namine watches in horror, unable to look away, unable to move as the clone cowered on the floor.

The fear on his face, she'd never forget.

…

…

…

…

…

3\. **Forget**

"So, you're fixing Sora's memories?" Riku asked, watching her work. Namine already had her sketch book out, ready to break and reform the links of Sora's memories.

"Yes, I caused it so I need to fix it."

Riku contemplated for a moment. "So he'll forget about this place?"

"Yes."

"And you?"

"...yes."

Riku shook his head. That explained the sad smile she had then. She really was like Kairi—it was easy to guess her feelings just by looking at her. "That's alright then."

"Huh?"

"Sora might not remember you, but I won't." He ruffled her hair before she could react. "You won't be forgotten."

…

…

…

…

…

4\. **Death**

He watches himself die. The clone struggles for a moment before giving up, giving in. The darkness oozes out beneath him, his body disintegrating like ash in the air.

This is the sound of his dying voice, this is the appearance of his final expression.

It's like seeing the future and he wonders how long it will be before he's in the one fading away.

…

…

…

…

…

5\. **Promise**

There was one truth he clung to, one reality. In this world where memories were created and his existence an illusion, there was only one real thing.

 _Please save me_ , she had asked.

Namine had been scared this entire time. Even now, as he stood before her, she still looked frightened.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," the clone said.

This promise, this was all that mattered now.

…

…

…

…

…

6\. **Remember**

"Don't worry, I won't forget you," Sora promised. He could feel darkness creep into him, his eyes slowly shutting close as Namine worked her magic.

"I won't," he repeated, and in the distance he could see Kairi. Kairi and Riku and all the people he met, all the friends he made.

"I...what was I talking about?"

…

…

…

…

…

7\. **Protect**

"I will protect you," Riku, the clone, promised.

Namine smiled weakly. She wasn't the one that needed protection.

…

…

…

…

…

8\. **Pinocchio**

"You aren't a real person, you know," Larxene sneered.

Namine looked away. She knew that already. But maybe, just maybe, if Sora thought of her, if Sora picked her, then maybe she could become real.

…

…

…

…

…

9\. **Belief**

"Don't give up," Mickey shouted. "I know you can do it!"

Riku groaned, getting up. This time, he wouldn't lose, not to the darkness, not to himself.

The king believed in him and he would not break that trust. Not this time.

…

…

…

…

10\. **Darkness**

 _Come_.

Ansem's voice was louder, more insistent. Riku could feel the darkness calling him, tempting him.

It would be so easy to succumb, so easy to just fall into its embrace.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed it back one more time.

…

…

…

…

…

11\. **Shard**

"Alright then, it's a promise," Namine said, smiling.

And this, this was more than enough for a nobody like her. Sora made a promise to her, kept a piece of her inside his memories.

For just a little bit, she wasn't a fake.

For just a little bit, she got to be _real_.

…

…

…

…

…

12\. **Light**

"There you are!" Mickey smiled, brightly. "I finally found you."

Riku collapsed, relieved. "Thank you." He repeated the words in his head— _thank you thank you thank you._

To be found means someone was looking. That he mattered and was missed.

"I promised you, Riku." The king took his hand tightly. "You are not alone."

…

…

…

…

…

13\. **Reunion**

He didn't expect to meet his best friend again like this. Sora slept in a glass bubble, dreaming the world away.

But the world wasn't going anywhere, and there were still monsters to face.

"Even at a time like this, you're still sleeping huh?" Riku shook his head. "You haven't changed at all." He touched the glass bowl and turned around.

"That's fine, I'll deal with everything till you get up."


End file.
